The Mistake
by Aoi Kaminari
Summary: What would happen with Duo as Relena thought he was in love with Heero but he loved Trowa instead? What would she do to get rid of him? 3x2 centered.


The mistakes

by Ryuuen Chou

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. I only borrow the boys and Relena for a while. When I'm done, I will return them to Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, and Bandai Entertainment *hopefully they won't be broken*

**Pairing**: 3x2 (centered, will I ever write anything without 3x2 main?), R+1, 1+2.

**Warning**: _unbetaed_, angst, AU, death? (I don't want them to die but maybe my muse would...), OCC? (I don't think so, but if you want to say it, you can.)

"Do you have any new about him, Pagan?"

"I'm sorry, Relena-sama." Pagan said reverently. Then, he turned back to a computer and continued tracking the trail of Heero Yui.

It had been a year after the war. Relena found herself sullen, depressed and desperate wanted to have him with her. She was unable to stop thinking about him. He was her Prince, her hero, and he was supposed to stay with her. Nonetheless, he left her again, and since that she had not seen him. No information. Nobody knew where Heero was.

She loved Heero. She loved him more than any thing in the world. Her title? Property? She didn't care. He was the only one thing she wanted to have. She wished she could trade them for him. And when she had him this time, she would never let him go. He was hers forever.

"Heero... Come to me... Come to me and kiss me... I know you love me... Heero"

Relena sighed. Her eyes were wet with tears. Her hair had lost the shining glow it used to have when the light hit on her head. She was thinner and pale, yet she had developed her shape and became a very beautiful queen, an untouchable idol for humankind on both physical and mental.

Relena rested on the couch. She felt her stomach twisted and churned painfully. Clutching her belly, she walked quickly to the bathroom and retched.

Nothing come out, except water. She didn't eat anything in 2 days, regardless the rebel of her body. She didn't feel she wanted to take any food. She lost her appetite. All the food for her were all the same, no taste. Eating them, she thought as if she was swallowing a cardboard or rag.

"Relena-sama. Please take a rest." Pagan was standing at the threshold of the bathroom, looking at her with worriment written clearly on his face.

"No. I can't. I miss him so much." The tears became running out of her eyes. She sniffled, not bothering to hide her tears anymore. She felt so jaded, so tired. Everyday she must work on a routine for teaching peace. In fact, she didn't feel peace in her soul, not when he was not here with her.

Pagan looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. She was hurting herself and people around her. He hated to see her sad. He wanted to see the genuine smile on her lips and the glisten again in her eyes. Heero, damn him. Damn him for hurting her so badly.

"Please... Relena-sama. Tomorrow you have an appointment with Richard-sama and..."

"No. Not anymore. Not meetings. I hate them so much." Relena said angrily. The fury was distinctly in her eyes. She turned abruptly and strode to her room, slammed the door to express her rage.

Locking the door, Relena walked to her bed, laid onto the soft mattress. With her face buried into the softness of the pillow, she wept. Crying? How many times did she cry for Heero? Too many to count. She was so much in love with him. And him only. He was the solely one who didn't treat her with worship, he threatened her. With him, she felt human, not a beautiful doll for people to admire. How could she not love him?

A knock on the door disturbed her thought. Relena jerked up, cleaning the streak of tears on her cheeks. Frowning, she talked in soberness, trying to control her feelings. After all she was the Queen of the Universe, she could not let people see her crying. "Pagan. I told you I do not wish to be bothered. Just leave me alone."

"Relena-sama. Mirialdo-sama has come home. He is in the living room and he wishes to have a talk with you."

Really? Her brother had come home after over a year. Relena immediately unlocked the door, involuntarily pushed the old servant aside, and ran downstairs toward her brother.

Zechs didn't comprehend what was happening. For a minute, he was rushed with a bundle of energy that was his sister. He nearly felt to the floor, but he retrieved his leverage quickly. Zechs put his strong arms around Relena, hugging her protectively.

It had been a while since the last time he met her. How much he missed her! He had felt very ashamed for what he did to the world. He had been so afraid that his sister would never forgive him. But here was her. She was clutching at him. She missed him as much as he missed her. Finally he had a place to call home, with his sister, his family. He had waited for it so long.

Zechs loosed his arms, lifted Relena's chin and looked deeply into her eyes. He wanted to see her badly.

Tears? Relena was crying. For him? He felt his heart twisted painfully. He didn't deserve to have anyone crying for him. He was an enemy of the world.

"Relena..." The words uttered out of Zechs' mouth.

"Oniisan. Please, oniisan. You have to help me to find Heero. I don't know where he is and I can't bear to lose him like that." Another tear rolled out of Relena's blue eye.

Zechs felt as if thousand of needles were being stabbed in his heart. Relena was not crying for him. She didn't even ask him his welfare. And worse, Heero was the one who made his precious sister cry. Zechs felt the anger surged up. Heero, his eternal rival, was the cause of his sister's distress.

Zechs controlled his rage, spoke to Relena gently. His face was unreadable. "Shush... Don't cry, Relena. I'll regain Heero for you."

And then, he turned to Pagan, who had come from Relena's room and stood next to him. "Pagan. I need a computer now."

The old man answered quickly "Hai, Mirialdo-sama."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Two weeks later_

"Relena, I've found out where Heero is." Zechs stood up, turning to Relena and said sternly. He had eventually known where Heero was. What he wanted to do right now was to come to Heero and knocked some sense into his head. That bastard had changed his identity and hidden all of his track. He was indeed very skillful. Zechs had to admired Heero for his complicated work to fool anyone who wanted to search for him.

Relena's eyes were big as a saucer, a smile blossomed on her lips "Really? Where is he? Oniisan, thank you. Thank you so much. Do you want any food? I will call the cook prepare for you." Her voice was high and full with joy.

Looking at Relena, Zechs said calmly, trying not to upset his precious little sister. "Relena. He is with Duo right now. They are on L3 colony."

Relena frozen in place. The smile disappeared as soon as the words came out from Zechs. She wanted to cry, to cry out that he was lying to her. At the same time, a flare burned inside her. Duo, why was he with Duo? She had been suspicious their relationship at the beginning. Heero had been an emotionless soldier. He hadn't involved with anyone but Duo. They had been always together. Why had she been so blind? It was obvious that they were lovers. Duo, that street rat dared take Heero away from her. _'Duo, why did you do that? I'm not your friend, but not your enemy either.'_

Relena forced her lips together. She grated her teeth. Duo had shattered both her heart and her Prince's. She had known that Heero would never leave her without any specific reason. He loved her so much. That rat, he must had been forced Heero to his morbid relation. He dared make her life became miserable. He would pay dearly. Relena smirked mischieviously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_L3 Colony_

"Yo, Heero. What are ya doing? Relena wants to talk to you. She is on the line now. Go and talk to her. Don't be shy, ne?" Duo patted his palm on Heero's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hn" was Heero only reply. Heero pushed the chair aside, closed his laptop and went out of the room. He was a little surprised that Relena could afford to find him. He had covered his track carefully to avoid her search. He had made sure she could not seek him anymore. They were futile. Relena was a patient stalker. She would not leave him alone. Sometimes he really pitied her for being a queen with a heavy work of peace on her shoulder as she was just 17 years old. His feeling for her was no farther. He didn't love her. The only one he loved was Duo.

Heero knew that Duo didn't love him. He treated him as a friend and no more. After the end of the war, they had left together because they both had no place to go. Quatre was a heir of his father's company, he had work to do. Wufel had left with Sally. Trowa had returned to the circus with Catherine. A companion was better than alone, Heero had decided to accept Duo as a friend and they had moved to L3 colony. He had thought Duo would want to live in L2 since it was a place he came from. The reason why Duo chose this colony, Heero didn't know. He guessed because this place was where Trowa grew up.

Trowa. Heero wished he could have Duo's love instead of his comrade. He had not known the long haired boy was in loved Trowa. Until he realized it, the perfect soldier had given up his mission to get the braided boy's love.

*Flash back.*

It was one of the rarely night Heero was sleepless. He had been on bed for 2 hours, yet the sleep didn't catch him up. He had been thinking what he would do to express his feeling to Duo. After all, nobody ever taught him how to confess his love to someone. Heero was confused, but he resolved he would tell Duo anyway.

_'It is a mission. I can do it.'_

Heero stiffened immediately. Yes, a mission could make the perfect soldier do anything. Confession of his secret was merely a mission, an important mission he would achieve by any cost.

Heero left his bed, walked out of his room to Duo's. What if Duo was sleeping? Heero wondered but quickly dismissed it. A confession on the bed by action maybe better than any word.

Heero knocked Duo's door. No answer. Pushing the door gently, Heero stepped inside the room and closed the door slowly, not wanting to disturb the braided boy's slumber.

The room was dim and cold. He could see Duo sleeping on the bed clearly. The boy's hair had come out of his usual braid, spreading around his torso as a blanket. His hair was more beautiful than ever. The moonlight hit on the chestnut hair, it became shiny the color of red, gold and brown. Heero took a deep breath. Duo was too beautiful. Heero found his heart beating at the rapid rate.

Heero took a step closer to Duo's bed. Something was wrong with the picture of Duo lying. Heero recognized what it was. It was the way the blanket covered the boy's torso. The blanket was a little rumple. The sleeping beauty's hands were clutching at it desperately, his knuckles were white with the strength of their owner. The long haired boy's eyebrow curved. A voice escaped the pink lips into a whine. He was having a nightmare.

Heero was puzzled. He didn't know what to do. His first intention was forgotten. He could not bring himself to wake Duo up. He looked as an angel in a slumber disregard his dream. Heero wanted to leave, but he could not let the nightmare ravaged the braided boy. The boy who would be his soon.

Heero gazed at Duo's face again. He looked so tempt, his lips parting a little as if it was inviting a kiss. Before realizing what he was doing, his lips were on the braided boy's.

Heero felt Duo's soft lips under his. He felt a pleasure shocked through his body. Still want to feel more, Heero plunged his tongue into the warm cavern. Sweet. Duo tasted sweet and delectable. He was soon addicted to the warm feeling inside the boy's mouth. He pressed his lips stronger, wanting to explore further. A moan escaped from Duo's mouth. Heero felt himself shudder, imagining what it would like to have a naked sweaty Duo under him, to have that charming mouth moaning his name in sensation, to have that enticing cavern closed on his cock.

Heero reluctantly pulled his mouth out to take some air. Duo's lips were bruised with the pressure he had forced on him. Heero pushed the bang out of the other boy's forehead, his hand wandered to stroke some strands of hair covering Duo. His Duo.

Heero stopped his wandering hand. When he leaned onto his companion to kiss him again, some words were uttered out barely audible stopping his intention.

"Trowa. Don't leave me, Trowa."

The tears gathered on Duo's eyelids. A big one slowly traveled down to his cheek, rolling down to his ear. Heero heard himself crying inside. Duo, Duo was crying for Trowa not to leave him. Did the boy love Trowa? _Please please do not let it happen_.

Heero brushed his hand on Duo's cheek tenderly. Duo's eyes suddenly opened. He looked surprisingly at the boy leaning over him.

"Heero. What are you doing?"

Heero found out another interesting about his companion. When he had just waken up, his voice was so soft, so gentle and sound innocent as a song of a nightingale. He wished he would be the only one hearing Duo's alto in this voice everyday. If it had been another time, he surely he would have kissed the boy fully on his cheek. Now he could not do it. Not until he knew whether he loved him or Trowa.

"I heard your sound. I just wanted to make sure if you were all right."

"Thank you, Heero."

"Duo."

"Huh? What do you want, Heero?" Duo seemed still sleepy. He didn't plaster a big grin on his face as usual.

"Do you love me?" a straightforward question was spoken. This was the time the perfect soldier needed a clear answer, yes or no.

A shock was written on Duo's face. Duo managed to get back his composure. He chuckled.

"Are you kidding, Heero? Nah, who would think the emotionless Heero knows how to make a joke."

"This is not a time for a joke, Duo. Answer me. Do you love me or Trowa?" Heero's face was emotionless. He was trying to hide his feelings. Mentally he begged Duo, pleaded Duo to love him. _'Please, Duo. Please love me. I know I don't deserve you, but please love me anyway.'_

Duo had never expected Heero would ask him if he loved him or not. He wondered why the other boy knew Trowa was the one he loved. He stared into Heero's eyes, and he cringed a little at the intensive eyes burning him, requiring a honest answer. Inside those eyes, Duo saw the feelings of Heero for him. Hurt. Lust. Confused. Love. Never before Duo had seen an overloaded emotions in the perfect soldier, whether by his expressions or his actions. Mentally, Duo kicked himself for not able to realize the other boy's feelings for him sooner. If he did, he would leave away at the beginning, not hurting Heero some more by telling him who he loved. He knew so well what it was supposed to love someone who did not love him back.

Duo lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Heero. I... I love him."

"I understand. I won't bother you any more. Thank you for your genuine answer." Heero turned away, walked out of Duo's room as fast as he could.

*End of flash back.*

"Heero..." A shriek interrupted Heero's reverie. Heero looked up, encountering Relena's over joyful face on the vid.

"What do you want, Relena?" Heero said calmly.

"How have you been, Heero? I miss you so much." Relena eyes sparkled, she stared at her soon-to-be lover with adorableness explicitly on her face.

"What do you want?" Heero repeated his question.

"Heero. Don't you miss me?" Relena teased.

"I ask you again. What do you want? If you don't have anything to say, this conversation will end." Heero spoke sternly.

"Fine, Heero. I want to invite you and Duo to a party at a mansion beside the beach." Her lips curved a little as a smile.

"What is it for?" Heero asked suspiciously. He knew very well she disliked Duo.

"An anniversary a year after the war. I've asked for Trowa, Wufei and Quatre. They promised they would come a week before the party. Will you come, Heero?"

"...................."

"Please, Heero. It have been nearly a year. I miss you guys a lot." Relena's voice was down a little, expressing the sadness in both her voice and her blue eyes.

Heero thought for a while, then he relented. "Fine. We will come. When should we go? Where is that mansion?"

After a talking with Relena, Heero turned back to his room, opened his laptop again and began typing some meaningless document.

"Hey. Hey. Heero. What did she say to you? Some love words? Or was it an engagement? She's nice, Heero. Give her a chance, ne? Wow, it looks like..."

"Duo, will you ever shut up?"

"Whoa, I won't if you are not going to tell me what is wrong with her. It has been a year and she had not stalked you until now. It must be an important thing to have her..."

"She wants the ex-pilots come to a party for celerating a year after peace. She said Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre had agreed to come." Heero cut Duo off. If he did not, this chatterbox would never stop his talking. As much as he wanted to hear Duo forever, he still had to stop him sometimes. Especially he still was a little irritated for not understanding what Relena wanted from him. Maybe this time was a good opportunity to get rid of her forever.

"Are you going to come?" Duo asked, he doubted if Relena invited him. He had not gotten along with Relena well for some reasons he didn't know. He knew Relena disliked him by the way he always greeted her and he never got a salutation back. However, this time, he wanted to be a guest at her mansion very badly. Trowa. Trowa was going to be there.

"Yes, she wants you to attend at the party, too." Heero said coldly.

At those words, Duo's heart fluttered with anticipation. He was going to meet Trowa. He was going to meet Trowa again after a year as long as a century. Even though Trowa didn't love him, he would be joyful just to see him again, to see his bang, his emerald eyes. Wouldn't it be great? This party certainly would overwhelm him with happiness.

_'Trowa. I love you.'_

To be continued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryuuen with chibi eyes "Ano. You like my fic? Please let me know. I need reviews, please. I promise next part would be for our Duo and Trowa."

"Ryuuen." Ryuuen turned around at the voice calling her name, and looked at the person in front of her, Heero. She began feeling a chill penetrated her skin.

Heero glared at Ryuuen. "Ryuuen. Why didn't I get some from Duo?"

Ryuuen frowned in worriment "I'm sorry, Heero. I don't intend to get you pair with my Duo. But you did kiss him, ne?"

Heero glared tenfold intensively "Duo is mine, mine, not yours."

Ryuuen looked scared. She babbled. "Whatever, Heero. But I will never write you with Du..."

Heero grumbled, pointed his gun between Ryuuen's eyes. "You will never what?"

Ryuuen jumped. She was shivering with fear. The sweats began soaking her shirt. Her throat was raw. She spoke something but it could not form the words.

"Heero, stop threatening her, or I'll kill you." Heero turned back to the owner of the voice behind him. A gun was pointing to him. Heero grunted and lowered his gun.

Ryuuen looked as if she had just escaped the death. Indeed she had. Her eyes sparkled at her savior. Then, she got her composure back. She ran toward Trowa and glomped at him, never intended to let him go. "Trowa. I'm so happy to see you. Thank you for saving me. Thank you very much. I would write a lemon of you with Duo in the next fic. Are you happy?"

"Trowa. You took Duo from me. And now you are protecting that bitch." Heero glared in fury at Ryuuen, then his eyes switched to Trowa.

"Heero. Duo was never yours. Be reasonable." Trowa said calmly, prying Ryuuen's fingers off his shoulders.

A chibi neko Duo crossed out, raising his hand with a board "This debate will continue next time". 


End file.
